Lost
by Kagome789
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a girl who lost her father Takai at age 10 has had to deal with her abusive mother Sako and sister Kikyo.She is no longer loved.She's lost in lonliness and sorrow.But what happens when she meets a halfdemon named Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

LOST

By KAGOME 789

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. I only own the story.

**CHAPTER 1 MEETING**

It was Kagome's first day of school. She was by herself. She didn't bother to wait for her sister Kikyo. Kagome didn't have the best morning ever.

**FLASHBACK**

Here you go Kikyo 15.00! Thanks mom. Sorry Kagome mom gave me the last bit of money Kikyo said in a snobby tone. I just guess you'll have to go without money for lunch she said in the same tone. Kagome just sighed and grabbed a banana. At least she'd have something to eat. Kagome opened the door and left she didn't want to hear Kikyo anymore.

**END FLASHBACK**

Damn that Kikyo always such a bitch! Kagome thought. I hope she isn't in any of my classes. Kagome had ebony hair and brown chocolate eyes. She was wearing a black hoody with a black shirt underneath and some blue jeans. Kikyo on the other hand was to her family perfect. Kikyo had ebony hair as well except she didn't have split ends her eyes were also brown but they were more narrow and cold. But she still managed to make friends with almost everyone in the whole school within a month or so. Kagome of course didn't have any friends. The thing she could do was draw. Drawing was something she loved to do. Kagome looked at her schedule. First period reading, second art, third free period, fourth science, LUNCH, fifth math, sixth drama club. BAM! OWWW! WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE GOING! Kagome looked up at a boy with dog ears and long silver hair that went to his waist unlike Kagome's hair that stopped at the mid part of her back. He had golden eyes that glistened in the light like his hair. Quickly snapping out of admiring him Kagome said I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going rubbing her head out of pain. Just then the boy looked at her. He thought what beautiful eyes she has and her hair is gorgeous. Snapping out of it quickly he stretched out his hand to her saying yeah whatever just watch where you're going next time. Kagome just nodded thinking is he actually talking to me and offering his hand out to me! No one ever talks to me let alone offer to help me up. Kagome then grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. Umm…I'm sorry for bumping into you Kagome said. It's okay don't worry about it he said. Maybe we got off on the wrong foot my names Kagome Higurashinice to meet you. My names Inuyasha Tomo Inuyasha said. Inuyasha what a cool name. Kagome thought.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuaysha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only thing I do ownis this story.

LAST TIME: My names Inuyasha. Inuyasha what a cool name. Kagome thought.

**CHAPTER 2 FRIENDS**

So I noticed you bumped your head when you fell. You okay? Inuyasha asked in a worried tone. Oh yeah I'm okay it will probably just leave a little bump Kagome said. Um…what classes do you have? Inuyasha asked. I have reading first, art next, then a free period, science, lunch, math, and drama club. What about you? I have reading, LA, a free period, lunch, math, and drama club. Great! You got every class of mine except for one Kagome said in a cheery voice. This is so cool. He has every single class of mine except for only one! This is going to be great! She thought. Uh….Inu…yasha c-can I t-touch your dog ears? She said in a shy voice turning slightly pink. Uh sure He said. Kagome then lifted her hands towards his cute little dog ears. Tweek tweek…tweek tweek. WHAT AM I DOING! I never let anyone touch my ears! No one! But it feels kinda nice…Inuyasha thought. BRRRING! Just then the bell rang. Oh! We better get to class! Kagome said quickly pulling her hands away from his ears still a little pink with a grin on her face. Wanna walk to class together? Inuyasha asked. Sure! Kagome said in a cheery voice. WOW! I just had a guy walk with me to class! And his ears are sooo cute! Kagome thought. Here Kagome Inuyasha pulled out the chair for her. Thank you Inuyasha. The two of them sat at the farthest table in back right next to the window. It was raining outside. Kagome didn't mind the rain but she preferred the snow. The teacher came in and said alright class welcome! My name is Mr.Saka and I'm your reading teacher. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he rolled his eyes at the teacher and tilted back in his chair. Kagome quietly giggled. She then looked out the window watching as it poured down. Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha. He's so handsome. And his golden eyes are so gorgeous! Wait what am I saying! I JUST MET HIM I BARELY KNOW THE GUY! But something tells me were going to be good friends. Kagome thought.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Kagome789

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only thing I do ownis this story.

Last Time: He's so handsome. Wait what am I saying! I just met him! I barely know the guy! But something tells me were going to be good friends. Kagome thought.

**CHAPTER 3 MORE FRIENDS**

Reading class was over so Kagome had to go to her art class and Inuyasha had to goto his LA class. Awww man I hate LA! Well I'll see you next period Kagome bye Inuyasha said as he started to walk to class. Bye Inuyasha She said. Alone once again she thought. Kagome again sat at the farthest table in back right next to the window. She had a picture out that she drew in reading class. Then a girl with black hair pulled in a high ponytail and brown eyes came up to her and sat next to her. She was wearing a pink shirt and some blue jeans with some pink eyeshadow. She said Hi! My names Sango. What's yours? My names Kagome. Nice to meet you Kagome said. Am I actually making more friends? She thought. Anyway did you draw that? Sango asked pointing at the picture. Kagome nodded. Wow! That's so cool! Sango said. Just then Kikyo walked in surrounded by a crowd of people. Kikyo shot a dirty look at Kagome. OH LOVELY KIKYO'S IN MY CLASS! Kagome thought. The teacher Mrs. Siguchi told us to draw something that we liked. Kagome drew a girl in the snow, and Sango drew a girl in the sun. Wow Kagome your drawing is awesome! Sango whispered. Alright class dismissed. Bye Kagome I have to go to math. Okay bye Sango. As Kagome walked out of class someone tightly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to them. Ki-Kikyo? Kagome said. SMACK! Kikyo smacked Kagome hard. Kagome fell to the floor. Kagome sat there on the floor holding her hand to her cheek with with wide eyes looking at her. Kikyo picked Kagome up by her hoody. There was deep hatred and anger in Kikyos eyes. Kagome could tell that hatred and anger was all towards her. They were as cold as the coldest winter storm that could freeze the whole earth. It was all towards her. Then in a cold voice that had nothing but hatred she whispered in her ear Stay away from Inuyasha he belongs to me! Never go near him again or there will be very very painful consequences. YOU WILL REGREAT IT IF YOU DON'T HEED MY WARNING! NO MY THREAT THAT I WILL HAVE NO PROBLEM FOLLOWING THROUGH WITH! Kikyo shoved Kagome away and left. Kikyo hit Kagome so hard on the cheek that it left a big red mark. Kagome's cheek still stung with pain as she got into her third period class. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome. Hey Kagome! Kagome didn't say a word. She just stood there looking down at the ground with her bangs in her face. She couldn't bear to look into the golden eyes of the boy who she had fallen for…

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only thing I do own is this story.

Last Time: Hey Kagome! Kagome didn't say a word she just stood there looking down at the ground with her bangs in her face. She couldn't bear to look into the golden eyes of the boy who she had fallen for…

**CHAPTER 4 FEELINGS**

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He could smell a great deal of sadness/pain coming from her scent. Come on Kagome Inyasha said leading her out of class. The rain had stopped. Inuyasha took Kagome under a huge tree that towered over them. It still had beautiful cherry blossoms since it had just now started to turn to fall. Kagome what's wrong? Inuyasha asked in a sympathetic/worried voice. Kagome then slowly looked up at him. Tears started to stream down her face. Kagome! What happened to your face! Inuyasha saw the big red mark that Kikyo had left from the painful slap that she had inflicted on Kagome. Who did this to you? Inuyasha asked in an angry tone. Kagome hugged Inuyuasha and sobbed in his chest. Inuyaha sat down and leaned against the tree. Inuyasha put Kagome in his lap and cradled the sobbing girl in his arms. Shhh…it's alright. Inuyasha held Kagome close and whispered soothing and caressing words into her ear. Kagome started to calm down. Now she was having little sobs every now and then. Tell me what happened Inuyasha said in a soothing compassionate voice. M-my sister K-Kikyo said to n-never come near you again. S-she told m-me y-you belonged to her. S-she really likes you. Is she the one who hit you? He asked. Kagome nodded. Kagome then finished telling him what happened,her icy cold eyes,the hatred,and the threat she made. This made her cry even more. Inuyasha just held on to her. He wrapped his arms around her. Once again saying soothing/caressing words in her ear. He knew that by now they were already missing science class. But he didn't care he just wanted to hold Kagome in his arms and continue whispering those words to her. He didn't know why but he just wanted to be with her and only her no one else. Kagome wanted to stay like this forever. She didn't ever want Inuyasha to let her go. She grew tired but didn't want to fall asleep. But Kagome gave in and let the welcoming darkness engulf her and she fell into a deep sleep. Inuyasha stared at the sleeping girl in his arms. He looked at her face. Her peaceful expression was remarkable. She's simply beautiful. An angel, no not even angel is this beautiful. I wouldn't mind staying like this for an eternity. My beautiful little Kagome. WAIT! W HAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I've never felt like this about any mortal girl! But I can't help but feel that holding her like this and calling her mine feels so right. Inuyasha thought.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only thing I do own is this story.

Last Time: WAIT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I've never felt like this about any mortal girl. But I can't help but feel that holding her like this and calling her mine feels so right. Inuyasha thought.

**CHAPTER 5 KAGOME**

It's been about a few months since that day under the tree with Kagome. She broke down and told Sango and I everything about what's happened in her life. Her dad died in a car accident because of some drunk driver while he was on his way home from work one stormy night. After that her mother/sister hit her and Kikyo said it was all her fault for their dad dyeing. She never had any friends in elementary/middle school because of Kikyo. She used to tell people that she was weird and that she didn't like anybody when all Kagome ever wanted to do was make friends. Kagome has been treated like dirt ever since her dad died. I can't stand it the thought of what she had to go through because her mother/sister hate her with a passion. WHY! Why treat a beautiful and sweet girl like that! What did she ever do to deserve this! The way she is treated makes me sick! I know what it feels like to be shunned away. I know what it feels like to be treated like shit! It hurts. I won't stand for it anymore! I'll take Kagome away from that place. As far as I'm concerned she has no family except for Sango and I. I have to take her away from that horrible place. I have to protect her. I…I 've developed feelings for her. I have to save her from that hellhole that isn't a home that's torture. I have made my decision. I **will **get her out of that damned place. I remember what she had said back at the tree that day.

**FlashBack**

Kagome woke up. She looked up at Inuyasha and gave him a happy yet sad smile. Thank you Inuyasha I haven't felt that safe in a long time. She then leaned against his chest and let tears flow freely down her cheeks with a weak smile on her face. Inuyasha then without knowing it him self at the time slowly lifted her head to were she was eye to eye with him and laid a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

**End FlashBack**

Hey Inuyasha! Inuyasha turned around to see the girl he was just thinking about running towards him along with Sango following. Hey Kagome! She was almost there when she tripped. Kagome closed her eyes waiting to meet the ground but it never happened she felt two strong arms catch her and pull her into there chest. When she opened her eyes she saw none other than Inuyasha. You alright? He asked. Kagome looked up at him turning a bright red and nodded trying to pull from the half-demons grasp. But he just pulled her closer with her back on his chest. EEEP! Was the only thing that came out of her. Sango started to laugh really hard because Kagome turned five different shades of red. That's priceless Sango said after she was done having her laughing fit. PUT A SOCK IN IT SANGO! Kagome shouted at her. This just made her laugh even more. Inuyasha started to laugh as well. Alright now it's my turn to laugh Kagome thought. Kagome then quit blushing and stopped being shy and said Inuyasha are you going to let go of me? She said in a normal tone and gave him a smile that creeped him out. No Inuyasha said shakily. Fine have it your way Kagome said with that creepy smile.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko, Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only thing I do own is this story.

Last Time: Inuyasha are you going to let go of me? She asked in a normal tone and gave him a smile that creeped him out. No Inuyasha said shakily. Fine have it your way Kagome said with that creepy smile.

**CHAPTER 6 A GOOD DAY?**

Inuyasha you've been warned Kagome said in a devious voice. She then ran her leg upward and got him in a very unpleasureable place. He fell down whimpering in pain. Sango ran over to Kagome. Did you give him the "tone" before you did that? Kagome nodded and added I gave him the "smile" as well. Then he really **did** deserve that Sango said as they both started laughing. Inuyasha limped over to them and said in an angry voice THAT WASN'T FUNNY! The girls stopped laughing and looked at him. Then they started to laugh even harder. The girls calmed down and then looked at Inuyasha. Come on Inuyasha you know you can't stay mad at me for long Kagome said in a sweet voice. Inuyasha hesitated for a second and then shouted THE HELL I CAN'T! Kagome then gave him the puppy dog pout. Oh no! Kagome stop it. DO NOT DO THE PUPPY DOG POUT! I CAN'T STAND THE PUPPY DOG POUT! But Kagome didn't back off. ALL RIGHT ALREADY I FORGIVE YOU! JUST STOP MAKING THAT FACE! Inuyasha shouted. Yay! Kagome then ran and gave him a hug. I knew you would see it my way! Kagome said in a cheery voice. You're such a damn nuisance Inuyasha said in an irritated voice. Oh come on I'm not that bad am I? Kagome asked doing the puppy dog pout again. ALL RIGHT YOUR NOT THAT BAD NOW QUIT MAKING THAT FACE I CAN'T STAND IT! Okay! I will! Promise! Kagome said giggling. I swear you're going to be the death of me Inuyasha said in an irritated voice once again. Sango walked over to Kagome and whispered in her ear you've got to give me some pointers some time. Kagome giggled. So! Where do you guys want to go? Sango asked them. The mall! Kagome shouted. Sounds good to me Sango said. What about you Inuyasha? The girls asked. Yeah whatever lets go. YAY! The girls shouted at the same time. But first Kagome I need to ask you a very important question Inuyasha said in a very serious voice. What is it Inuyasha? Kagome asked. Kagome I want to ask you if you would like to get out of that house and move in with me Inuyasha said in a serious voice. Kagome stood there looking at him. Sango was looking at him as well.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only thing I do own is this story.

Last Time: Kagome I want to ask you if you would like to get out of that house and move in with me Inuyasha said in a serious voice. Kagome stood there looking at him. Sango was looking at him as well.

**CHAPTER 7 KAGOME'S DECISION**

I know this is a little sudden but the thought of them treating you that way day in and day out it makes me sick. I know what it feels like to be kicked to the curb and treated like dirt and it was all because I'm a half-demon. I learned to not trust anyone until I met you. But I learned the hard way and I don't want you to suffer like I did. I can't stand seeing you hurting so much because it hurts me to and I'm sure it hurts Sango to see you in pain as well. Kagome looked over at Sango and Sango nodded with tears streaming down her face. Then Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. She then said oh I-Inuyasha. That was all she could say before she started to run towards him letting the tears flow freely down her face. Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms and she hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Yes Inuyasha I will move in with you I will! Kagome said as she sobbed into his chest. Thank you so much Inuyasha you have truly made me the happiest I have ever been since my dad died Kagome said as she continued to sob into his chest. Sango walked over with a smile on her face letting the tears freely flow down her face as well. Sango then wrapped her arms around the both of them and Inuyasha said no matter what you can always count on Sango and I to be there for you when you need us Kagome never forget that. That's right Kagome everything Inuyasha said is all true. Thank you so much you guys Kagome said as the tears streamed down her cheeks. After Kagome calmed down the three of them started to plan what they would do. Inuyasha would call his friend Miroku and Sango would have her brother Kohaku help as well. The boys will take Kagome to her house to get her stuff. I'll take my brother with me to get some food for you/Inuyasha. Then I'll take Kagome to the mall with me to get some new stuff for her room while Inuyasha/Miroku move her furniture into her new room. That sound okay to you Inuyasha? Yeah that sounds fine. Kagome do you want to stay at my house tonight? Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. Sango you can come with too and stay over night with Kagome if you want to. Sure that sounds fine. We have to go to my house first to get some clothes for tomorrow if that's okay with you guys Kagome said. Sango and Inuyasha nodded. Okay lets head to Kagome's house and get all the little stuff while were there to Inuyasha said. I'll drive he said. The girls nodded. They got into Inuyasha's car he had a camaro. It was black and had five seats, two in front, and three in the back. Kagome was so happy to have such loving and caring friends. But she was mostly happy that she was moving in with the man of her dreams. This was all she ever wanted to be loved and cared for by someone. Her wish was coming true. She was truly happy for once after so many times of pain and sorrow she suffered all those years after her father died.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only thing I do own is this story.

Last Time: This is all she ever wanted to be loved and cared for by someone. Her wish was coming true. She was truly happy for once after so many years of pain and sorrow she suffered all those years after her father died.

CHAPTER 8 HAPPINESS?

They pulled up to Kagome's house. She took a deep breath. Come on I'll go in with you Inuyasha said as he grasped Kagome's hand. Okay lets go Kagome said as she took another deep breath. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome and Inuyasha went up to her house and opened the door. Try to control your self Inuyasha Kagome said as they walked into her house. Follow me. She said as she crept up the stairs. Kagome couldn't see because the light upstairs was off and she tripped. Inuyasha caught her before she could hit the ground. Better let me lead the way I can use my nose to find your room Inuyasha said as he walked straight down the hall to the last door. He could smell the vanilla/flower fragrance of Kagome's scent. They opened the door and flicked on the light to find someone in her room sitting on the bed. She was staring at Kagome with the same deadly ice cold stare she had in the hall. It was Kikyo! I see you've brought a friend with you dear little sister Kikyo said in a cold and hating voice. Kagome was in front of Inuyasha. Kikyo's ice cold stare made Kagome freeze with fear. Kikyo came up to her and grabbed a tight hold on her wrist. Kagome yelped in pain as Kikyo threw her on the bed and raised her hand to strike Kagome. Did I not tell you to stay away from Inuyasha! Kikyo shouted as she thrust her hand towards Kagome's face. Kagome closed her eyes expecting to feel the stinging pain once again. But the pain did not come. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up Inuyasha had grabbed Kikyo's wrist. I-Inuyasha please let me go. Don't talk to me like that you stupid wench! Kikyo gasped. How could you say something like that to me? Kikyo asked in an innocent voice. SHUT UP! I don't even know you let alone like you. Listen very closely you stone cold bitch! Don't ever lay a hand on Kagome again or I'll rip you to shreds and sharpen my claws on your back! YOU GOT THAT! Inuyasha said in a cold and deadly voice. And I can guarantee you'll be sent straight to HELL if I kill you! Now leave before I decide to kill you right now! He said in a menacing voice. Kikyo's eyes got wide and she ran out of the room and you could hear her sobbing as she ran down the hallway in pure and utter fear. Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome. She was shaking. She had never seen Inuyasha act that way before. Inuyasha took his hand and cupped his hand over her cheek. Kagome flinched but relaxed as she looked into the pools of gold in his eyes because she knew that he would never harm her. I'm sorry that I scared you like that Inuyasha said as he stroked her cheek with his hand. No it's all right Kagome said as she clasped her hand over Inuyasha's. You stopped Kikyo from once again hitting me as she has done so many times Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha with a smile on her face. Inuyasha gazed into her chocolate eyes and they told him that she was truly grateful for what he did for her. Inuyasha gently pulled Kagome up and embraced her inhaling her scent that smelled of vanilla,flowers and jasmine.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters thatare in this story. The only thing I do own is this story.

Last Time: Inuyasha gazed into her chocolate eyes and they told him that she was truly grateful for what he did for her. Inuyasha gently pulled Kagome up and embraced her inhaling her scent that smelled of vanilla/flowers.

CHAPTER 9 HIS LOVE FOR HER

Kagome you smell so nice Inuyasha whispered in her ear with deep passion in his voice. It sent shivers up her back hearing him whispering into her ear so passionately. Inuyasha what does my scent smell like to you? Kagome asked turning red. You smell like a mixture of vanilla and flowers. Now that I can get a better scent off of you I can also smell a hint of jasmine as well He whispered passionately in her ear. This sent more shivers up her back. He's so romantic towards me and so passionate. I-is this love as well? NO! There's no way he could love a girl like me! But he never acts this way towards anyone else only me. Could it be? That he really does love me. Oh Inuyasha I never want you to let me go. Kagome thought. So **this** is what was taking you two so long. I see Sango said with a big smirk on her face. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and quickly pulled away from one another. Kagome was a bright red while Inuyasha was blushing. I never knew you felt this way about each other Sango said her grin growing bigger on her face. DAMMMNIT! She had to walk in right when I was having a romantic moment with her. Her scent was so enchanting. I have never smelt such a wonderful scent. Inuyasha thought. If you don't mind lovebirds I would like to get Kagome's stuff and leave Sango said in an irritated voice. Kagome while still red shouted shut it Sango! All right all right lets just leave okay Inuyasha said in an irritated voice. Okay just let me get my stuff and we can go Kagome said. Sango and Inuyasha nodded. Kagome reached under her bed and pulled out a book and opened it. Kagome kept a photo of her and her dad in that book. When Kagome opened it the picture was gone. Kagome got a deep look of sadness in her eyes. Inuyasha and Sango watched as those sad eyes turned into fiery balls of anger and hatred. KIKYO! Kagome shouted with deep anger and hatred in her voice. The sound of her voice gave Sango and Inuyasha shivers up and down their spines. Kagome ran out of her room and into Kikyo's room. Kagome swung the door open and sure enough Kikyo had the picture that Kagome held sacred to her. HOW DARE YOU!GIVE THAT TO ME OR ELSE! Kagome said with a deep hatred in her voice. Kikyo just gave her a cold stare. An evil grin spread across her face. What are you going to do about it little sister?

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only thing i do own is this story.

Last Time: Kikyo just gave her a cold stare. An evil grin spread across her face. What are you going to do about it little sister?

CHAPTER 10 KAGOME'S HATRED

Inuyasha and Sango stood there and watched what was happening. Inuyasha stepped forward. INUYASHA STAY OUT OF THIS! Kagome shouted at Inuyasha. Sango went to step forward. YOU TOO SANGO! Kagome shouted at her. Kikyo you have beaten me down to where I couldn't stand up. You and mother have hated me since the day I was born. You have taken everything from me. My happiness, my pride, my family and I put up with it for all those years Kagome said in an ice cold voice filled with nothing but hatred. BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE THE ONLY THING THAT I HAVE LEFT OF FATHER! Kagome shouted with nothing but hatred and anger in her voice. HAH! Do you honestly think that you scare me? Why in the hell would I listen to you now after all these years of you crying like a pathetic coward? Kikyo said as she walked up to Kagome. Then in an icy cold voice she said Kagome your nothing but a pathetic weakling Kikyo raised her hand and thrust it towards Kagome's face. But before Kikyo could hit her Kagome grabbed her wrist and blocked her hit.Kikyo threw a blue powder in Kagome's face andKagome inhaled it.Kagome still had a hold on her wrist and in a cold voice that could make the whole room freeze she said wrong answer dear sister and squeezed Kikyo's wrist so hard that it made Kikyo yelp. Kagome then grabbed her and shoved her on the ground and put her foot and pushed on Kikyo's chest as hard as she could. AHHHHHHHH! Kikyo screamed in pain. Now I'm only going to ask you once give me the picture! NO! Kikyo screamed. WRONG CHOICE! Kagome shouted as she pushed harder on her chest. Kikyo screamed even louder in pain. GIVE IT TO ME OR I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AND MAKE YOUR PRETTY LITTLE FACE LOOK SO BAD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SHOW IT TO ANYONE FOR A LONG TIME! Kagome said with nothing but anger in her voice. ALL RIGHT! I GIVE IN JUST RELEASE ME! Kikyo screamed. Kagome gave her a menacing smile and said good answer. Then Kikyo got up and gave her the photo. Then Kikyo grabbed a stick that she had under her bed and swung it at her. KAGOME WATCH OUT! Inuyasha screamed as he saw Kikyo swing the stick at her. When he got a closer glimpse at it the stick had nails embedded in it. Kagome looked and ducked just in time and then kicked Kikyo in the stomach. B-but how did you do that? Kikyo said as she fell to the ground. What did you honestly think I didn't learn any skills while that gang took me in for a short time before you turned them on me? God I didn't realize you were so dumb Kikyo Kagome said with a grin on her face. Inuyasha and Sango were stunned. They never knew that Kagome could fight. Just then as Kagome was walking towards them something happened…

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only thing I do own is this story.

Last Time: Inuyasha and Sango were stunned. They never knew Kagome could fight. Just then as Kagome was walking towards them something happened…

CHAPTER 11 KIKYO'S SECRET

Kagome collapsed. She had fainted. KAGOME! Inuyasha yelled as he ran up to her. Sango gasped as she ran up to her little sister. That's what Kagome was like to Sango. Kagome! Sango yelled as she ran to her side after Inuyasha. Kagome come on snap out of it! Inuyasha yelled as he held her in his arms. I guess she didn't see that coming Kikyo said with an evil grin on her face. Well done Kikyo Said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere. Then roots wrapped over Kagome's arms and legs and lifted her up. We made a deal did we not Naraku? Kikyo asked in an amused tone. What the hell are you talking about Kikyo? Inuyasha asked with anger and hatred in his voice. That day that I hit Kagome Naraku came up to me and said that he desired her. But he saw that he would never be able to get to her with you in the way. So I made a deal with him that if he gave me longer youth he could have my sister Kikyo said with a smirk on her face. Then Naraku's roots released Kagome she fell into his arms and he carried her bridal style out of the darkness so they could see his face. Naraku had long black hair, and red eyes that were filled with malice and lust showed in his eyes when he looked at Kagome. Give Kagome back right now! Inuyasha said with nothing but anger and hatred in his voice. Kagome belongs to me Naraku said as he lowered his lips to hers. You are mine my dear little Kagome. You could hear the lust in his voice. Don't you dare touch her Inuyasha said in a threatening voice. Naraku was an inch away from kissing her when Kagome snapped her eyes open and shejumped out of his arms before he could kiss her. Kagome fell down. W-what's wrong with me I can't move Kagome said in a weak voice. That blue powder that I threw in your face when you had a hold of me drains pretty much all of your energy. I'm suprised you were still able to jump outof his armsKikyo said in an evil voice with that smirk still on her face. Naraku lunged for her. NO! Don't touch me! Kagome screamed. Inuyasha bolted and grabbed hold of her before Naraku could grab her. Don't you ever touch her again! Inuyasha said with anger in his voice. They ran to Kagome's room and grabbed everything except for her furniture and sprinted out the door. Sango drove to Inuyasha's house while Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms in the backseat. When they got there they unloaded Kagome's stuff. After that Sango had to go home to her little brother. She kissed Kagome on the forehead and left. Tears started to stream down Kagome's face. Kagome what's wrong? Inuyasha asked in a worried tone. I-I was so afraid that Naraku would have his way and he would take me away from you. Kagome it's all right I will not let him lay a finger on you. I promise. Inuyasha said as he pulled her onto his lap and sat on his sofa. Inuyasha cradled her in his arms and whispered in her ear I have made my decision I will protect you always. Kagome gazed into his eyes as he cupped his hand over her cheek and kissed her soft lips passionately.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only thing I do own is this story.

Last Time: Inuyasha cradled her in his arms and whispered in her ear I have made my decision I will protect you always. Kagome gazed into his eyes as he cupped his hand over her cheek and kissed her soft lips passionately.

CHAPTER 12 THEIR LOVE

Inuyasha pulled away to get a breath of air. Inuyasha stroked his thumb across her cheek. Kagome gazed into the pools of gold in his eyes. Inuyasha I…I lo-love you Kagome said with her eyes full of love. Inuyasha gave her a deep passionate kiss and said I love you too Kagome. I have since the day I met you. I love everything about you, your beautiful chocolate eyes, your raven black hair, your face, and what I love most of all is seeing you happy Inuyasha said in a passionate voice with a smile on his face. Inuyasha I too have loved you since the first day I met you. When I first looked into your golden eyes I thought they were gorgeous and I still do. When I looked at you I thought he's so handsome. But I thought that after you helped me up you would never talk to me or have anything to do with me. But I was wrong you excepted me for who I am and you love me for who I am. You got me out of that horrible house and you swore to protect me. I also love your silver hair. But most of all I also love you for who you are Inuyasha Kagome said in a loving tone. Kagome hugged him and he held her tight. Kagome whispered in his ear don't ever leave me. I won't he said in a loving voice. I will always be with you Kagome. Even if I have to follow you to the ends of the earth. I couldn't leave you if I tried I love you too much he said in a passionate voice. Inuyasha I would do the same She said. Kagome yawned. Are you ready for bed my Kagome? Uh-huh She said sleepily. Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and carried her upstairs to his room. He laid down with her on his bed and covered them up. Kagome laid on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and passionately kissed her. Good night my love Inuyasha said in a loving voice. Good night Inuyasha Kagome said in a loving voice with a smile on her face. Kagome fell into a deep sleep. All she and Inuyasha dreamt about that night was each other. They planned to stay with each other forever.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only thing I do own is this story.

Last Time: Kagome fell into a deep sleep. All she and Inuyasha dreamt about that night was each other. They planned to stay with each other forever.

CHAPTER 13 THE NEXT DAY

BRRRRRING! BRRRRRING! Kagome's ears were pounding. What is that horrible sound! Make it stop! Kagome thought. She wasn't fully awake to realize that it was the alarm clock. Then Inuyasha made a moan as he slowly reached his hand over and pounded his hand on the snooze button. Good morning my angel he said sleepily. Good morning Kagome said through a yawn. Did you sleep well? He asked. Kagome nodded. Yeah I slept well but I don't want to get up and go to school Kagome said. But I know we have to go to school she said sleepily. We better get up and get dressed or were going to be late for school she said. Fall had passed and it was winter. Which means it was close to Christmas. Every one at school was all excited and talking about who they were spending it with and where they were going. Since we were going to be on break before Christmas everyone was already giving each other gifts. Inuyasha and Kagome got in his car and picked up Sango. When they got to school Kagome and Sango were freaked out because Inuyasha drove like a maniac just to scare the hell out of them and it worked. Kagome got out of the car all dizzy and ran into someone and fell down. Oh! I'm so sorry! He pulled her up and held her. Kagome looked at the boy he had ice blue eyes and black hair pulled into a high ponytail, he also had a brown shirt and black pants and he had a tail. His eyes had a look that told her that he wanted her. He kissed her and said into her ear mine. Kagome tried to pull free. Sango came over and said hey you get your hands off of her! He let her go and left. Sango and Inuyasha hadn't seen him kiss her. Inuyasha ran over to her and hugged her. You all right? Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. They had already gone through three of their periods. Sango had PE for fourth period so it was just Inuyasha and Kagome who went to science. While they were on their way to science Kagome noticed the girls in the hall staring at someone who was walking down the hall. It was a boy with long silver hair like Inuyasha's except his hair was longer and stopped at the middle of his legs. He was taller than he was too. He had gold eyes like Inuyasha's but they were narrower and he had some fluffy thing draped over his shoulder. He had two purple stripes on each side of his cheek. He had a white shirt on and black pants. Who is this guy and why does he look like Inuyasha? Kagome thought. Hey Inuyasha do you know who that guy is? Kagome asked tugging on his arm and pointing to him. Inuyasha got a look of hatred in his eyes. Sesshomaru he said with hatred in his voice. Sesshomaru? Inuyasha seems to hate this guy. I wonder why. Kagome thought.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only thing I do own is this story.

Last Time: Hey Inuyasha do you know who that guy is? Kagome asked tugging on his arm and pointing to him. Inyasha got a look of hatred in his eyes. Sesshomaru he said with hatred in his voice. Sesshomaru? Inuyasha seems to hate this guy. I wonder why. Kagome thought.

CHAPTER 14 SESSHOMARU

Come on we have to get to class Inuyasha said pulling Kagome to the science room. Ow! Inuyasha that hurt Kagome said while rubbing her arm. Sorry Kagome Inuyasha said as he gave her a hug. It's all right but can you tell me who this Sesshomaru guy is now? Kagome asked. He's my half brother Inuyasha said. We don't exactly get along with each other. I don't like him and he doesn't like me Inuyasha said. He's like your sister a complete and total asshole Inuyasha said. He acts cold towards mortals and half-demons because he's full demon. I hate people who act like that. Inuyasha said. So basically he thinks he's superior to half-demons and mortals because he's a full demon right? Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. Yep you guessed it Inuyasha said. So is he worse than Kikyo or not as bad? Kagome asked. He doesn't play dirty like her and he's more about pride he doesn't do underhanded tricks like her. He takes care of things himself instead of having other people do it for him Inuyasha said. I see she said. But don't get me wrong Sesshomaru is one cold son of a bitch he doesn't care about others he's been like that since he was a kid. He doesn't respect anyone. The only person he's showed respect for was our father he had no respect for my mother to him she was a worthless mortal. We had different mothers Inuyasha said. Was? Inuyasha did your mother and father….Kagome hesitated. Yes Kagome they died in a car crash when I was still a little kid I was 9 years old when it happened. After that Sesshomaru split the money with me and had nothing to do with me after words. My parents where rich so we had to split the fortune after that I was put in a foster home until I was 16 I got an apartment and moved in there the apartment you and I are living in now. I haven't spoken to him since then. I don't know why he's here Inuyasha said. Oh Inuyasha I never knew that you suffered so much Kagome said with tears starting to form in her eyes. By now science class was over and they were having lunch under the cherry blossom tree where Inuyasha had kissed Kagome that beautiful day. It was really weird because no matter how the seasons changed the huge tree still had its beautiful cherry blossoms in bloom. Inuyasha! Kagome cried out as she grabbed hold of him and cried in his chest. I'm sorry I never knew that you had suffered so much and had experienced so much pain and sorrow Kagome said between sobs. Kagome it's all right it's not your fault Inuyasha said as he held her in his arms. I know but I can't help but feel sad for you I love you Inuyasha Kagome said as she continued to sob in his chest. Kagome I never knew you cared about me this much I've never had anyone cry for my sake I love you so much. Inuyasha thought.

To Be Continued 


	15. Chapter 15

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only thing I do own is this story.

Last Time: Kagome it's all right it's not your fault Inuyasha said as he held her in his arms. I know but I can't help but feel sad for you Inuyasha I love you Kagome said as she continued to sob in his chest. Kagome I never knew you cared about me this much I've never had anyone cry for my sake I love you so much. Inuyasha thought.

CHAPTER 15 KOGA

After Inuyasha got Kagome to calm down they went and finished up their classes. Their last class was drama club they had just gotten seated on the gym floor and the teacher started to speak. All right class we have two new students today you two please come up here Mrs.Mizuki said. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in the very back with Sango and Inuyasha's friend Miroku whohad transferred here the week before and had called Inuyasha to inform him about it. Miroku was sitting next to Sango and slowly reached his hand downward towards her ass. Stroke…stroke…stroke…stroke. SLAP! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF YOU DAMN PIRVERT! Sango shouted after slapping him hard. IS THERE A PROBLEM BACK THERE MISS HINAKO! Mrs.Mizuki shouted. No Mrs.Mizuki Sango replied in a timid voice. Anyway please introduce your self young lady Mrs.Mizuki said in a kind voice. Hi my name is Kyoko Suzahara and it's very nice to meet you all Kyoko said in a cute voice. The guys were all whistling at her. Okay young man why don't you introduce yourself now the teacher said in an equally sweet voice. Hey my names Koga Toha. As he was talking he was looking at Inuyasha hold on to Kagome in his lap kissing on her neck making her giggle. Thank you for properly introducing yourselves you two. You maygo sit down now. Koga marched over to Inuyasha and Kagome. He shouted hey what the hell do you think your doing with my woman! Koga shouted at them. Kagome screamed and grabbed on to Inuyasha's chest and pulled into him and tried to hide from Koga. Inuyasha keep him away from me please! Kagome shouted with fear in her voice. What the hell do you think your talking about wolf-boy she's not your woman! Inuyasha shouted with anger in his voice. Koga grabbed hold of Kagome's arm and made her yelp in pain. Koga pulled her into his arms and shouted like I said she's my woman! No! This man does not make me feel safe! Not like Inuyasha! He's to rough. Kagome thought. YOU LET HER GO NOW! Inuyasha shouted with fury in his voice. But Koga just pulled Kagome closer and held her a little to tight. AAAAHHH! Kagome screamed in pain. DAMN YOU KOGA LET GO OF KAGOME! YOU'RE HURTING HER! Inuyasha shouted with nothing but anger in his voice. But it doesn't look like it's affecting him much. Dammmnit! It doesn't look like Koga is going to let go of her so easily. DAMN HIM! Inuyasha thought with anger.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only thing i do own is this story.

Last Time: DAMN YOU KOGA LET GO OF KAGOME YOUR HURTING HER! Inuyasha shouted with nothing but anger in his voice. But it doesn't look like it's affecting him much. Dammmnit! It doesn't look like Koga is going to let go of her so easily. DAMN HIM! Inuyasha thought with anger.

CHAPTER 16 THE OTHER BROTHER Kagome was struggling to get out of Koga's arms but he wouldn't let go. Inuyasha help me! Kagome cried out. Why are you calling out to that mutt-face when your man is holding on to you right now my dear little Kagome? You're not her…but before Inuyasha could finish his sentence Kagome shouted with anger in her voice YOU'RE NOT MY MAN! SLAP! Kagome managed to get one of her arms free from Koga's grasp and slapped him hard. Koga loosened his grip enough after that for Kagome to get free from his arms and into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha! Kagome cried out as she ran into his arms. Kagome it's alright now you're safe. WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE NOW KOGA! IT'S OBVIOUS KAGOME DOESN'T WANT YOU SHE WANTS INUYASHA! Sango shouted at the wolf-demon. Koga turned around and walked away and muttered to himself you may have won the fight Inuyasha but you have not won the war! Kagome blushed about what Sango had said even though it was true she did want Inuyasha and she did have him and she was in his arms currently and he was holding her tightly but gently. Yes. This is the man that I feel safe with not Koga. Koga is not the one for me Inuyasha is. I don't feel safe with Koga when he had a hold of me I didn't feel safe he's too rough. But Inuyasha makes me feel safe and even if he holds me tightly he is gentle when he does and I love him. Kagome thought. Kagome lets go home now Inuyasha said as he let go of her and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. Well see you two lovebirds later Miroku and I are gonna go grab a smoothie Sango said as the two of them were starting to walk away you heard Sango shout YOU PIRVERT! Then Miroku shouted with fear in his voice WAIT SANGO I WAS JUST…SLAP! SAVE IT! Sango shouted. After Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten home Inuyasha and Kagome laid on the couch and Passionetly kissed each other. Inuyasha ran his tongue across Kagome's lucious lips asking for entrance. Kagome immediately granted his request without hesitation. Ka….gome Inuyasha mumbled without breaking the kiss. Hmmm? Kagome asked without breaking the link between them. Bed….room? Inuyasha mumbled as he continued to kiss her. Mmmhmm Kagome answered. They pulled apart to get a breath of air. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her up to his room. Inuyasha gently laid Kagome on the bed and started to make out with her. He massaged his tongue with hers. They pulled away to get a breath of air. Inuyasha I love you Kagome said in a passionate voice. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed up her neck and to her mouth. He pulled away and said in a passionate voice I love you too my little Kagome. He started to slide his hand up Kagome's skirt. Ding-dong Inuyasha's doorbell rang. I'll get it Inuyasha said in an irritated voice. Inuyasha opened the door. Yes? Inuyasha asked. Kagome came up to the door and asked Inuyasha who is it? Kagome froze and said Kei?

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only things I do own are this story, Kei, and Kyoko.

Last Time: Ding-dong Inuyasha's doorbell rang. I'll get it Inuyasha said in an irritated voice. Inuyasha opened the door. Yes? Inuyasha asked. Kagome came up to the door and asked Inuyasha who is it? Kagome froze and said Kei?

CHAPTER 17 KEI

Kei is it really you? Kagome asked. There stood a man who had eyes that were a chocolate brown just like Kagome's. His black hair was like Kagome's too except it was short and spiked. He was in a black guys school uniform. He was about as tall as inuyasha and skinny but built. Yo. What's up Kags he said to Kagome who was still standing there staring at him in shock. He waved his finger back and forth and replied in a smart-ass voice now Kags it's rude to stare at people. Oh Kei it is you! Kagome cried as she ran into his arms and sobbed into his chest. His eyes grew gentle as he held her in his arms and rested his head on hers. Sigh… you're such a cry baby always have and always will be Kags Kei said in a sweet voice. Sniff…shut up you big smart-ass! Kagome shouted as she continued to sob in his chest. Who the hell is this guy and why is he holding my Kagome like that! Inuyasha thought. Kagome calmed down and was now just sniffling. Okay what the hell is going on here and why are you holding Kagome like that! Inuyasha said with anger in his voice. Um…Kags who the hell is this guy? Kei asked. Oh! Kagome said as she pulled away from Kei and got in the middle of him and Inuyasha. Kei this is my boy friend Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my big brother Kei he's 17 a year older than I am. What! Big brother? Kagome you never told me you had a big brother Inuyasha said. I thought I was never going to see him again. After my fathers funeral when I was 11 my Aunt Kari and uncle Tekko took my big brother with them to America. My mother said it saddened her too much to look at Kei because he resembled my father so much Kagome said in a sad voice as her eyes started to fill with tears. Hey now Kags no more tears okay I'm here now aren't I? Kei asked in a compassionate voice. Well yeah but I haven't seen you in 5 years Kei! I can't help but cry you idiot! Kagome yelled as she started to cry again. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her to him with her back on his chest. He said shhh… no more tears now my love everything is okay my angel hush now Inuyasha said in a soothing voice. She stopped crying and he wiped the remaining tears off of her face. Feel better now Kagome? Inuyasha asked in a loving voice. Yes thank you Inuyasha Kagome said as she kissed him on the cheek. Lets all go inside shall we? Kagome asked as she grabbed Inuyasha and Kei's hands and pulled them inside. They all sat down at the table and started to talk about why Kagome moved in with him and what Kikyo and her mother had done over the 5 years that Kei had been gone. Kagome also told him about the shit Kikyo had pulled before she had moved out. What! Mom and Kikyo pulled that shit while I was gone! Well I noticed that before I had left that Kikyo was being a bitch and mom was being rude to you but I didn't think they'd pull that type of shit while I was gone! I'm sorry Kagome if I hadn't left they never would have done that Kei said in a sad voice. Kagome came up to Kei and wrapped her arms around him. She said in a sweet voice big brother it's not you're fault. That's why they made you leave because they knew that if you were there and they did that you would of protected me and told somebody about it. They couldn't risk it so they sent you as far away from me as possible. So please don't blame yourself Kei Kagome said in a sweet voice. Kagome you haven't changed a bit. The only thing that has changed is your heart is bigger even though you already had a big enough heart. Besides that you're still the little sister that you were when I left. Kei thought as he hugged Kagome.

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

Author: Kagome789 

E-Mail: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only things I do own are this story, Kei, and Kyoko.

Last Time: So please don't blame yourself Kei Kagome said in a sweet voice. Kagome you haven't changed a bit. The only thing that has changed is your heart is bigger even though you already had a big enough heart. Besides that you're still the little sister you were before I left. Kei thought as he hugged Kagome.

CHAPTER 18 HAPPINESS

Thanks Kagome but I still feel bad for not being there for you Kei said as he tightly hugged her and let go. Well let's go get you registered at our school Kei shall we? Kagome asked in a cheery voice. Kei nodded. I'll drive. Kagome said in cheery voice. Kei walked over to Inuyasha and said in a smart-ass tone if Kags is driving then we are all going to die! Inuyasha and Kei started to laugh hard. Kagome got an angry look on her face and stomped over to Kei she raised her fist. SMACK! Kagome socked Kei in the head and shouted WHY DON'T YOU JUST KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT YOU SMART-ASS I CAN DRIVE JUST FINE IF YOU MUST KNOW! Inuyasha was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. AH HA! Can't breath! Inuyasha shouted as he continued to laugh. OH SHUT IT YOU DUMB ASS! IT'S NOT FUNNY! Kei shouted in an angry voice. It is when your not the one enduring the pain Inuyasha said as his laughter had subsided to mere giggles. You shouldn't say things like that Kei it pisses her off Inuyasha said as he stopped giggling. Gee I never knew that Kei said in a sarcastic voice. If you two are done now could we go? Kagome asked in an irritated voice. Yes your highness we are ready to go Inuyasha said in a smart-ass voice. YOU WANNA GET HURT TOO INUYASHA BECAUSE DON'T EVEN THINK I WON'T HIT YOU IN YOUR HEAD TOO JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND! Kagome shouted at the now trembling Inuyasha. Inuyasha answered in a timid and scared voice n…no. Now look who's in trouble now Kei taunted Inuyasha as he talked to him. YOU'RE NOT HELPING KEI! Kagome said in an angry voice. Now can we please go now? Kagome asked in a calmer tone. Y…yes both of the boys answered while trembling with fear. They had finally gotten Kei registered and would be starting tomorrow. Since Kei was a year older than Inuyasha and Kagome he was a senior and they were juniors so they wouldn't see him except for at lunch because the juniors and seniors had the same lunch hour. They got back to the house. They decided that Kei would be living with them. It was late and everyone was tired and needed to get to bed so they would be well rested enough to concentrate in school. Good night big brother Kagome shouted as she went up the stairs holding Inuyasha's hand. Good night Kags Kei shouted as she went up the stairs. Oh and try to keep it down up there so I can get some sleep if you know what I mean Kei said in his smart-ass voice. KEI SHUT UP! Kagome shouted as she turned bright red. Will do Kei Inuyasha shouted at the top of the stairs with a big grin on his face. INUYASHA! Kagome shouted turning even more red with embarrassment. Inuyasha and Kagome closed the door to their room. Inuyasha then quickly pulled Kagome to him and put his lips to hers and put his toung in her mouth. They pulled away to get a breath of air. Ready for bed my love? Inuyasha asked in a passionate voice. Yes Inuyasha Kagome answered with passion in her voice. Inuyasha swept her up bridal style and laid her and himself on the bed and turned out the lights. They both then fell into a deep sleep.

To Be Continued 


	19. Chapter 19

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only things I do own are this story, Kei, and Kyoko.

Last Time: Ready for bed my love? Inuyasha asked in a passionate voice. Yes Inuyasha Kagome answered with passion in her voice. Inuyasha swept Kagome up bridal style and laid her and himself on the bed and turned out the lights. They then both fell into a deep sleep.

CHAPTER 19 GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL

BRRRRRRING! BRRRRRRING! Inuyasha moaned as he usually does and pounded his hand on the off button. Morning Kagome Inuyasha said sleepily. YAWN! Good morning to you too Kagome said through a yawn. The both of them still heard an alarm going off but theirs was off. Where is it coming from? Inuyasha asked. Sigh…it's coming from Kei's room. He always sleeps through the alarm ever since we were kids. I better go wake him up Kagome said in an irritated voice. Kagome got dressed. She was wearing a black shirt that was skin tight and blue hip hugger jeans with a silver chain going from the second loop on her jeans on the left side to the fourth loop hole. Inuyasha whistled and said in a lustful voice ooh sexy. I'm gonna go wake up Kei now Kagome said as she walked out of their room and into Kei's room. Hey Kei get up! It's time to get ready for school Kagome said as she walked over to the alarm clock and shut it off. She started to shake him. Come on Kei get your lazy ass up! Kagome shouted. She tried shoving him off the bed but he was too heavy for her. Fine then have it your way big brother Kagome said with sly smile on her face. Hey Kagome? Inuyasha asked as she was about to pass him. Yes Inuyasha Kagome answered. Why do you have that cup of cold water with ice cubes in it? Inuyasha asked. Oh this? Kei won't get out of bed so I'm going to dump this on his head Kagome answered with a smile on her face. Oh okay. Well I'm going to go get dressed Inuyasha said holding on to a towel that was wrapped around his waist. Kagome walked into Kei's room and held the freezing cold glass of water over his head and shouted oh dear brother of mine it's time to get your ass out of bed! Kagome dumped the water on Kei's head. Kei jumped out of bed and screamed COLD! He looked at Kagome and yelled WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! Because you wouldn't wake up. Now get cleaned up and ready for school Kagome said as she walked out of the room. She saw Inuyasha walking towards her. He had on black baggy dickie pantswith a white loose shirtand a black dickies jacket on. He always sprayed AXE on himself which Kagome loved the smell of. He walked up to Kagome, gave her a hug and lifted her face up to where she was eye to eye with him and pressed his lips to hers. He brushed his tongue across her lips asking for entrance and Kagome gladly granted his wish. My isn't this a cute scene Kei said as he snickered. Kei was wearing a blue plad over shirt on top of a white tank and had baggy black jeans on and his hair was of course spiked. Kagome quickly pulled away from Inuyasha's kiss and shouted SHUT IT KEI! Inuyasha still had his arm wrapped around Kagome's waist. Is everyone ready to go to school now? Kagome asked while still blushing. The boys nodded. Kagome grabbed her black handbag that had an evanescence patch with a picture of Amy Lee on it and a good charlotte patch with a picture of the band on it. She also had a patch on it that said A.F.I. on it. Kagome put the strap over her shoulder. Inuyasha grabbed his black backpack that said in big bold white letters ACDC. Kei grabbed his dark blue backpack that said in big bold red letters SLIPKNOT. The three of them got in the car and Inuyasha drove them to school.

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only things I do own are this story, Kei, and Kyoko.

Last Time: Kagome put the strap over her shoulder. Inuyasha grabbed his black backpack that said in big bold white letters ACDC on it. Kei grabbed his dark blue backpack that said in big bold red letters SLIPKNOT on it. The three of them got in the car and Inuyasha drove them to school.

CHAPTRE 20 MORE PROBLEMS WITH KOGA 

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome had just gotten out of science class and were headed to the cherry blossom tree and had started to eat their lunch. Kagome had already introduced Kei to Sango and Miroku and told them the whole story earlier that morning. Kei was supposed to meet them all at the cherry blossom tree but he hadn't gotten there yet. Kagome was eating her lunch while sitting in Inuyasha's lap. Koga looked over and saw what she was doing and it angered him to see Kagome with Inuyasha when he thought he should be with her. Koga walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome and grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her out of Inuyasha's lap making her yelp in pain. Koga said in a cocky voice thanks for watching my woman for me mutt-face! But I think I'll be taking back what's rightfully mine now. She doesn't belong to you Koga! She is not someone's piece of property! She is a woman free to choose who she wants to be with! That person just so happens to be me you stupid wolf! Now release her! Inuyasha shouted with nothing but anger in his voice. SHE BELONGS TO ME MUTT! Koga shouted pulling Kagome as close as possible. INUYASHA HELP! Kagome shouted. Koga grabbed hold of Kagome's face and made it to where she was eye to eye with him and started to bring his lips down to Kagome's. No! NO! STOP! Kagome screamed. KOGA DON'T YOU DARE I'LL KILL YOU! Inuyasha shouted with nothing but utter fury in his voice. Inuyasha wanted to attack Koga but he was afraid he would hurt Kagome in the process. Just then someone came up behind Koga and tapped him on the shoulder. Koga turned around to see a spiked haired boy looking strait at him with fury and hatred in his eyes. Inuyasha stopped yelling and grinned. Koga snapped at him saying hey buddy can't you see I'm kinda busy? Kei! Kagome shouted. Hey are you claiming that the woman that you hold on to right know is yours? Kei asked in an ice-cold voice. Yea so why don't you just leave because she's taken Koga said as he went to punch Kei. KEI! Kagome shouted. But Kei had caught Koga's fist in his hand. FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOU INSOLENT FOOL I AM HER BIG BROTHER! Kei shouted as he punched Koga in his face knocking him down and making him release his grip from Kagome. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and embraced her and asked are you all right? Kagome answered in a shaken voice yes. Koga fell to the ground. Kei picked Koga up by his shirt and shouted I AM KAGOME'S BIG BROTHER KEI AND NO MAN SHALL EVER LAY A HAND ON MYLITTLE SISTER AGAINST HER WILL WITHOUT ME BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF THEM! AS HER BIG BROTHER IT IS MY JOB TO PROTECT HER AND IT IS INUYASHA'S JOB TO PROTECT HER AS WELL! IF YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON KAGOME AGAIN NEITHER I NOR INUYASHA WILL HESITATE TO KILL YOU! YOU GOT THAT YOU WORTHLESS WOLF? Koga nodded and Kei dropped him. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND YOU MANGEY WOLF! Koga ran off with his tail between his legs.

To Be Continued


	21. Chapter 21

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuaysha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only things I do own are this story, Kei, and Kyoko.

Last Time: AS HER BIG BROTHER IT IS MY JOB TO PROTECT HER AND IT IS INUYASHA'S JOB AS WELL TO PROTECT HER! IF YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON KAGOME AGAIN NEITHER I NOR INUYASHA WILL HESITATE TO KILL YOU! YOU GOT THAT YOU WORTHLESS WOLF? Koga nodded and Kei dropped him. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND YOU MANGEY WOLF! Koga ran off with his tail between his legs.

CHAPTER 21 HER PROTECTORS 

Kei turned around and walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was still hugging her and let go when Kei came up to them. Kei walked past Kagome and walked up to Inuyasha. He said Inuyasha would you please come with me? Inuyasha nodded. He went to walk away and follow Kei but Kagome ran for him and said Inuyasha wait! He turned around and caught the girl who was running for him. It's alright Kagome I'll be right back Inuyasha said in a gentle caring voice while stroking her hair. I know but could I have a kiss before you go Inuyasha? Kagome asked blushing a little. Inuyasha gave her a gentle smile and said of course. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her soft delicate lips. She opened her mouth longing for his tongue to meet hers. Inuyasha granted her wish and pulled her as close as possible to deepen the kiss. He pulled away and stroked his thumb across her cheek and said I'll see you later I love you. I love you too Kagome said as he walked away following her brother. Oh Inuyasha. Kagome thought. She stood there in a daze as she held her fingers to her lips blushing. Hellooo earth to Kagome Sango said waving her hand in front of her face. Huh? Oh! Lets go finish our lunch Sango Kagome said as they started to walk back to the big cherry blossom tree. The tree was like a sacred thing to them because it cleared their heads as soon as they went under it. It also automatically relaxes even the tensest people. So they decided to call it the sacred tree. Jeez I wish I could have a boyfriend like that Sango said in an envious voice. Kagome giggled. You mean you want a stubborn, arrogant, and possessive boyfriend Kagome said while giggling. But all in all Inuyasha's a great guy and I love him. I like him the way he is and wouldn't try to change it for the world. Because if I did he just wouldn't be the same Inuyasha that I know and love. In fact he just wouldn't be Inuyasha Kagome said as she sat down and leaned against the sacred tree. She looked up at the sky and made a warm smile on her face and her eyes full of love all for the half-demon. Inuyasha and Kei leaned against the school wall and Kei said Inuyasha would you do me a favor? Shoot Inuyasha said looking up at the sky. Will you protect Kagome as much as possible? Kei asked looking at him. Yes of course! I will protect her with every bit of strength that I have in my body. If worse comes to worse I'll give up my life for her if it meant her happiness and her life then I would give up my own non-hesitantly no regrets Inuyasha said as he looked at Kei. Kei looked for dishonesty or uncertainty but found none not a single ounce. Inuyasha then explained about Koga and Naraku as well. Inuyasha was really worried about her safety and not because of Koga but because of Naraku. That basterd wanted Kagome. He's not like Koga Kei. Koga wants Kagome as a girlfriend. But Naraku doesn't. He wants her body and under no circumstances will I allow him to have her body or her. She's still pure and innocent and if he wants her he's going to have go through all of us before he even touches a single strand of hair on her head. Kagome means everything to me and I will kill anyone who tries to touch her or take her purity. She can't and will not lose her virginity to rape I won't allow it. I love her Inuyasha said as he looked at Kei. Kei nodded and they made their way back to the sacred tree.

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only things I do own are this story, Kei, and Kyoko.

Last Time: He wants her body and under no circumstances will I allow him to have her body or her. She's still pure and innocent and if he wants her he's going to have to go through all of us before he even touches a single strand of hair on her head. Kagome means everything to me and I will kill anyone who tries to touch her or take her purity. She can't and will not lose her virginity to rape I won't allow it. I love her Inuyasha said as he looked at Kei. Kei nodded and they made their way back to the sacred tree.

CHAPTER 22 SESSHOMARU'S APPERANCE 

Inuyasha and Kei arrived at the sacred tree. Inuyasha! Kagome shouted as she ran into his arms. Hey Kagome did you miss me? Inuyasha asked while looking at her. No I never wanted you to come back I didn't miss you one bit Kagome said in a sarcastic voice. Well then I'll just be going then and I'll go find some other girl who will miss me when I'm gone Inuyasha said as he started to walk off with a grin on his face. Kagome grabbed onto him and said okay! I missed you so much that I was going to cry! Kagome shouted while still clinging to him. Well since you put it that way I guess I could stay a little longer Inuyasha said with a big smile on his face. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down at the sacred tree and Kagome sat on his lap. The others sat down at the tree. Inuyasha and Kei finished up their lunches. Then Inuyasha's brother walked up to them and said in a cool cold voice with no expression hello little brother. What the hell do you want Sesshomaru? Inuyasha asked with anger in his voice. I see you have a foolish little mortal in your lap. You obviously inherited those meaningless feelings from your worthless mortal mother Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. Why you lousy son-of-a-bitch Inuyasha said with hatred in his voice. Kagome jumped up from Inuyasha's lap anger flaring in her eyes. She shouted OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! SESSSHOMARU YOU ARE THE WORSE TYPE OF PERSON ANYONE COULD KNOW! Kagome screamed pointing a finger at him. Kagome don't! Inuyasha shouted. No Inuyasha he deserves to hear what I'm about to say! Kagome shouted. YOU ARE DESPICABLE! THE WAY YOU TREATED INUYASHA WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER IS DISGUSTING. YOUR SUPPOSED TO LOVE AND PROTECT YOUR YOUNGER BROTHERS AND SISTERS NOT TREAT THEM LIKE THEY ARE TRASH! Kagome Inuyasha whispered. INUYASHA IS ONE OF THE GREATEST GUYS I KNOW AND I LOVE HIM! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO INSULT HIS MOTHER SESSHOMARU! HAVE SOME GODDAMN RESPECT FOR THE DEAD AND YOUR BROTHER! IF ANYONES TRASH AROUND HERE I WOULD SAY THAT YOU ARE. YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE A PIECE OF TRASH NOT INUYASHA! YOU THINK YOUR DEMON BLOOD IS SO PURE BUT YOU'RE WRONG! THE DEMON BLOOD THAT FLOWS THROUGH INUYASHA'S VEINS IS PURER THAN YOURS WILL EVER BE! I DESPISE YOUR VERY BEING SESSSHOMARU! YOU DESERVE TO BURN IN HELL YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A DOG-DEMON! INUYASHA IS A BETTER DEMON THAN YOU WILL EVER HOPE TO BE! YOU MAKE ME SICK! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED YOU'RE RANK IS A REGULAR OLD WORTHLESS DOG WHO DOESN'T EVEN HAVE THE BRAINS TO THINK! Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WENCH I'LL KILL YOU! Sesshomaru shouted. KAGOME! Inuyasha shouted. Just then something happened to Kagome….

To Be Continued


	23. read this!

AUTHORS NOTE 

Hi you guys! It's Kagome789. To start off I'm really sorry I haven't introduced my self. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I didn't mean to not talk to you guys. By the way this is my first fan-fic so go easy on me! I would like to hear what you think so please e-mail me and tell me what you think. Anyway let me tell a little bit about myself.

Where I live: Vancouver,WA Age: 14 Favorite Tvshow/Manga: Inuyasha 

Other Anime shows I like: D.N. Angel, GetBackers, ChronoCrusade, Vandread, Petite Princess Yucie, Full Metal Panic, Full Metal Panic!Fumofu, Marmalade Boy, Kiddy Grade, Baki The Gappler, GTO, Full Metal Alchemist, FoolyCooly, Tenchi Muyo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Ruroni Kenshin, Chobits, SuperGals, Neon Genesis Evangalion, Narutaru, CosmoWarriorZero, Lost Universe, The BoonDocks, YUYU Hakusho, PuniPuni Poemy, Sailor Moon, GANTZ, Elfin Lied, Slayers, Dot Hack Sign Infection, Dot Hack Twilight Bracelet.

Favorite Anime Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Riley, Huey, Kurama, Yusuke, Heie, Girl Kei, Boy Kei, Deta, Hibiki, Keiko, Kato, Yucie, Cube, Whith, Dark, Daisuke, Sesshomaru, Chrono, Sister Rosette, Parfait, Ezra, Lena, Goury, Rini, Serena, Darien, Rena, Shuggo, Marei, Sukasa, Mimori, Subaru, B.C., Bear, Miroku, Shippo, Sailor scout Lita, Mina, Raye, Luna, Artimes, Amy, Cocoloo, Glenda.

I love writing this fan-fic and to all those people out there who are reading it thank you so much! Now I would like you to welcome Inuyasha and friends! P.S. I'll be doing what I'm about to do for the remaining chapters.

Inuyasha: God you talk a lot!

Author: Oh really! Well then if you're going to be such a jerk about it then I'll just bring a very good friend of mine.

Kagome: Hi everybody!

Inuyasha: Yikes! Uh…hey K-Kagome. (Inuyasha starts to tremble)

Kagome: Hello Inuyasha. So I here your being very rude to the author. Oh and by the way everybody we will be referring to the Author as Kags. So when we say Kags were talking about the author kay!

Inuyasha: Kagome I swear I was being nice to Kags I swear!

Kagome: Inuyasha…(Inuyasha starts to tremble)

Kags: Whoa Kagome! Let me call in everybody else before you say it.

Okay everybody come on in! (Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Sesshomaru, and Kurama all came in.)

Inuyasha: What's Sesshomaru doing here! (Inuyasha shouted pointing at him)

Sesshomaru: I actually find these sits that the girl gives you quite amusing.

Everybody: WE ALL DO!

Kags: Kagome if you would do the honors?

Inuyasha: Kagome wait!

Kagome: Inuyasha SIT!

**THUMP**!

Kags: Say it Inuyasha or I'll have her do it again!

Inuyasha: Please e-mail her and review for my sake (Talks with spirals in his eyes.)


	24. Chapter 23

Author: Kagome789 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters in this story. The only things I do own are this story, Kei, and Kyoko.

Last Time: INUYASHA IS A BETTER DEMON THAN YOU WILL EVER HOPE TO BE! YOU MAKE ME SICK! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED YOUR RANK IS AN OLD WORTHLESS DOG WHO DOESN'T EVEN HAVE THE BRAINS TO THINK! Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WENCH I'LL KILL YOU! Sesshomaru shouted. KAGOME! Inuyasha shouted. Just then something happened to Kagome…

Kags: Hey everyone I'm back! Everyone from last time is here! That means my sweet Kurama is here with me! In fact he has his arm around my waist right now!

Kurama: Of course it's because you are graceful, elegent, and beautiful just like the rose and not to mention I love you my sweet little Kags. Oh Kurama! (Starts to french kiss Kurama and put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss)

Inuyasha: OH GIVE ME A BREAK! (Inuyasha slaps his hand against his forehead)

Kagome: Oh Inuyasha stop! They are just in love.

Inuyasha: Feh!

Shippo: Um Kags don't we have to start the story now? (Shippo tugs on her sleeve)

Sango: Yes I agree

Miroku: Indeed

Sesshomaru: yes

Kags: Oh! Right On with the story!

CHAPTER 23 HIS BLOOD 

Kagome shut her eyes as she was covered in blood. Thump! Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the blood. She was frightened at first but realized that it was not her blood. She looked down at the ground. Inuyasha lay on the ground covered in blood. NO! NO! Inuyasha jumped in the way! What did he do! OH MY GOD! Kagome thought with panic. She dropped to her knees and gently moved Inuyasha on to his back and put his head on her lap. Inuyasha! Please wake up! Answer me! Kagome shouted with fear and panic in her voice. Inuyasha slowley opened his eyes to look at the girl he loved his everything crying uncontrollably. Ka…gome. Inuyasha whispered in a weak voice. INUYASHA! Everyone cried as they all went to his side. INUYASHA! WHY WHY DID YOU DO THAT? Kagome cried out as the tears poured from her face. Kagome I made a promise…. to…your brother that….I would…protect you…even if it meant my life because I…love you Inuyasha said as he fell unconscious. YOU GUYS HURRY WE HAVE TO GET HIM AN AMBULANCE! Kagome cried out as the tears were flowing down her face. Sango grabbed her cell phone and called 911. An ambulance took Inuyasha and Kagome to the hospital. Kei, Miroku, and Sango got into Inuyasha's car and sped off to the hospital. When they arrived Kagome was sitting in the waiting room still sobbing. Kei and the others ran over to her. Kagome what has happened so far? Kei asked in a worried voice. Kagome looked up and cried out BIG BROTHER! I don't know yet! Kagome cried out as Kei held her in his arms. This is all my fault! He got hurt because of me. WHY! WHY HIM AND NOT ME! Kagome yelled out as she cried. Kagome it's not your fault he protected you because he loves you. Excuse me may I please talk with Miss Higurashi? The nurse asked. Kagome walked over to the nurse. Inuyasha had to have 350 stitches on his back. But unfortunately he has lost too much blood so we don't know if Inuyasha is going to make it. Kagome nodded and walked over to her friends. Kagome what's going on? Sango asked.

To Be Continued

Kagome: That's so sad! (Sob)

Inuyasha: Kagome it's okay it's just a story.

Kags: I know it is sad! (Sob)

Kurama: There there my beautiful flower it's all right. (Kurama pulls Kags into a hug)

Inuyasha: Kagome calm down it's all right.

Kagome: I know but do you realize that I've thought that I was the cause of your injuries! (Sob)

Inuyasha: Oh Kagome. (Pulls her into a hug) Shhh it's all right. (Strokes Kagome's hair)

Kagome: Whispers Inuyasha.

Sango: That's one of the most saddest stories I've ever heard. (Sob)

Miroku: Oh Sango. (Miroku embraces the sobbing Sango)

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru that's heartbreaking wahhhhhh!

Sesshomaru: Rin. (Picks the young girl up and cradles her)

Shippo: OKAY! THIS IS REDICULOUS! Sorry every one I guess everyone else besides me is being a crybaby or comforting someone. Don't forget to review. BYE BYE!

The Girls: WAHHHHH!

The Guys: Shhh it's okay.


	25. Chapter 24

Author: Kagome789

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters that are in this story. The only things I own are this story, Kei, and Kyoko.

Last Time: Kagome walked over to the nurse. Inuyasha had to have 350 stitches on his back. But unfortunately he has lost too much blood so we don't know if Inuyasha is going to make it. Kagome nodded and walked over to her friends. Kagome what's going on? Sango asked.

CHAPTER 24 TELLING HIM THE TRUTH

Sango! Kagome cried out as Sango held Kagome in her arms. Sango they said that he lost too much blood and they don't know if he is going to make it! Kagome cried out as she began to sob. Shhhh. Its all right Kagome Sango said as tears started to flow down her face. This can't be happening! If Kagome loses Inuyasha I don't know what she will do. Why did it have to go so wrong? Sango thought as she cried with Kagome. Miss Higurashi the nurse said as she walked up to her. Inuyasha is awake. Please come with me you are the only one who can see him right now. Sango gave her one last hug and said come out and tell us how he is doing in a couple hours. Kagome nodded and followed her to room 25. Here we are I'll leave you two alone the nurse said as she gave her a warm smile. Thank you Miss Shiori oh and please call me Kagome... Kagome said as she gave her a kind yet sad smile. All right Kagome I'll be checking in on you two in a couple hours. Kagome nodded and opened the door. It was 8:30PM. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha looking out the window watching the snowfall in the light of the streetlights outside. Inuyasha smelt Kagome's scent. His ears pricked up and he slowly turned his head to see Kagome standing there looking at him. Inuyasha smiled and said in a weak voice Kagome... Inuyasha Kagome calmly said as she ran to his bedside and gently lifted his hand and brought it to her face. Tears started to stream down her face and she said oh baby what did you do? As she started to cry. Inuyasha gently brought her down onto his chest and held onto her like she was his only lifeline. He weakly chuckled and said I protected you that's what I did. But the reason why you're hurt so badly is because of me. It's all my fault she cried out as she continued to sob. Inuyasha lifted up her head to where she was eye to eye with him and laid a kiss on her lips. She opened her mouth and they battled to see who would be the dominant kisser Kagome let Inuyasha win and let his tongue explore through her mouth. He massaged his tongue with hers. Inuyasha stuck his hand up Kagome's shirt and slipped his hand underneath her bra and massaged her delicate breast. Inuyasha... Kagome whimpered. He pulled his hand out from under her shirt and held her close. Kagome I want you to do me a favor as hard as it may seem I want you to do this for me Inuyasha said. Anything Kagome said while looking into his golden pools of eyes. Kagome I want you to tell me what the nurse said and I want the truth Inuyasha said in a serious but weak voice. Kagome's eyes swelled up with tears as she told him what the nurse had said. Inuyasha held Kagome as close as possible as she cried fearing that she might lose the man she had fallen in love with. Inuyasha whispered in her ear Kagome it will be all right I won't die and if I do I will die without regrets. Why? Why do it for a worthless girl like me? Why did you risk your life for me? Why Inuyasha? Kagome asked as she started to cry even harder. Kagome you're not worthless Inuyasha said as he held her tight. He said in his weak voice I did because I love you and when you're in love as much as I am with you you can't let anything happen to that person even at the cost of your own life. It's because I'm madly in love with you that I had to protect you. Because if you died there would be no reason for me to live because you mean everything to me you're what keeps me going. If you died I would lose the one person that makes me breath and live another day and I keep pushing forward all for you my Kagome. Kagome cried as he held onto her they both fell asleep.

To Be Continued

Kags: That's so romantic. (Eyes all sparkly) oh and i'm sooooooooo sooooooooo sorry I took so long to get this chapy up! My comp broke so my mom had to buy a new one! T.T

Kagome: I agree. (Eyes are also sparkly)

Shippo: You girls sure you're done crying.

The Girls: Yes!

The Guys: Good!

Inuyasha: This is so romantic! It's too romantic!

The Guys (Except for Kurama): We agree!

Kurama: I so happen to like the romantic stories. You've done an excellent job my beautiful Kags.

Kags: Oh Kurama my darling! I love you! (Runs into his arms)

Kurama: I love you too my little angel.

Kags: (Kisses Kurama puts arms around his neck to deepen the kiss)

Sesshomaru: Kurama how can a demon be so disgraceful as to fall in love with a mortal girl.

Rin: I think it's sweet lord Sesshomaru.

The Girls: We agree!

Hiei: Really Kurama he's right you are a demon.

Yusuke: Oh come on Hiei so what he's fallen in love with the girl.

Kuabara: Heh so I guess pretty boys got a girlfriend huh?

Hiei: I still agree with the dog-demon.

Kags: (Pulls away from Kurama's kiss and blushes) So what if I am a mortal. That doesn't mean Kurama and I can't be together. What are you doing here anyway?

Yusuke: Just checking up on Kurama.

Kuabara: (Runs up to Kagome and clasp his hands over hers) Hey Kags who's the beautiful young lady that has me entranced with her beauty?

Kags: Oh that's Kagome.

Inuyasha: (Jumps in the middle of Kuabara and Kagome growling) keep your damn hands off.

Kags: Sigh…and that's Inuyasha.

Shippo: Inuyasha is in love with Kagome so you better knock it off because Kagome's taken!

Inuyasha: (Turns red and so does Kagome) SHIPPO! COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT I'LL KILL YOU! (Starts to run after Shippo)

Shippo: Kagome HELP!

Kagome: Inuyasha...SIT BOY!

-SMACK!-

Inuyasha: (Spirals in his eyes)

Kagome: Thanks for reading every body make sure to review for Kags we want your opinions and suggestions!

Everyone: GOOD BYE!


	26. Chapter 25

Author: Kagome789

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters in this story. The only things I own are this story, Kei, and Kyoko.

Last Time: It's because I'm madly in love with you that I had to protect you. Because if you died there would be no reason for me to live because you mean everything to me you're what keeps me going. If you died I would lose the one person that makes me breath and live another day and I keep pushing forward all for you my Kagome. Kagome cried as he held onto her they both fell asleep.

CHAPTER 25 THE ANSWER

Kagome wake up Sango said in a gentle voice while lightly shaking her trying not to wake Inuyasha. San...go? Kagome asked as she opened her eyes and looked up. Shhh...come with me Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of Inuyasha's room. Kei, Miroku, and Sango all stood around Kagome. Kagome it's about Inuyasha Sango said as she put her hand on her shoulder. Kagome's heart felt like it was going to stop. Then everyone gave her a smile and said at the same time Inuyasha's going to be just fine. Kagome's eyes filled with happiness and tears streamed down her face. She was so relived that her Inuyasha was going to be all right. She shouted group hug! Everyone huddled around Kagome and hugged her as she cried out of pure joy and relief for her half-demon. Kagome slowly opened the door to see her Inuyasha awake and looking around as he sat up in his bed. Inuyasha then immediately smelt vanilla, flowers, and jasmine. Inuyasha knew that only one person smelt so heavenly and that was his Kagome his angel. Inuyasha Kagome said with a smile on her face as tears streamed down her face, she ran into his arms and cried. Inuyasha held on to her as she cried. Inuyasha there is something I have to tell you Kagome said as the tears continued to flow down her face. I knew it. I'm going to die Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha Kagome said as she looked up at him with a smile on her face you're going to be just fine. Kagome looked at him as more tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. Inuyasha smiled and hugged Kagome. He said see didn't I tell you I was gonna be fine? Yes but I was so worried! Kagome said as she started to cry harder. I'm just so glad you're all right! Kagome cried out as Inuyasha held on to her and ran his fingers through her hair. I'm glad I am okay too because if I wasn't I would have had to leave behind the love of my life Inuyasha said as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. Hey don't forget about us Kei said as they all stepped into the room. Inuyasha I'm so happy that you're going to be okay Sango said as she started to cry. Geeze not you too Sango. I can see why Kagome cried but a hard ass like you? Inuyasha said with a smile on his face. Shut up Inuyasha Sango said as she wiped the tears from her face. You are like a brother to me why would I not cry? Besides you being such a dumb ass put Kagome through a whole lot of stress and she's like a little sister to me. Here she is crying over an idiot like you Sango said with a grin on her face. The reason why I did such a foolish act was to protect her life! If Sesshomaru had used his claws on her she would have become his scratching post you idiot Inuyasha said in his usually ill tempered voice. I would say you're on the road to recovery if you can yell like that Inuyasha Sango said with a warm smile on her face. Feh! Yeah whatever Inuyasha scoffed as he turned his head away. Everything is turning back to normal. God thank you so much for answering my prayers. Kagome thought as she smiled at her arguing family.

To Be Continued

Kags: I think I've out done myself it's perfect!

Kagome: I agree you did good Kags this chapter is great!

Inuyasha: You're makin me look like a softie! What the hell is wrong with you? I don't even act like that!

Kagome: I wish you did though.

Inuyasha: What was that!

Kagome: Oh nothing.

Miroku: Inuyasha I think we all would like you to act like that.

Everyone: YES!

Inuyasha: Why you!

Everyone (Except for Sesshomaru): RUN!

Inuyasha: COME BACK HERE! I'LL KILL EVERYONE OF YOU EXCEPT FOR MAYBE KAGOME AND RIN!

Sesshomaru: It looks like I have to close it up then. Goodbye everyone and don't forget to review.

Rin & Kagome: Bye everyone!

Everyone (Except for Rin, Sesshomaru, & Kagome): WHY DO THEY GET TO NOT BE PUNISHED!

Inuyasha: Because Rin is a little girl and I refuse to hurt Kagome! As for the rest of you I'm going to kick you're asses! (Continues to chase them around the room)


End file.
